mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ki Ito
Appearance General Appearance thumb|200x300px|leftKi is a fair skinned Japanese man. He is five feet and ten inches tall and weighs about 145 lbs. He has short brown hair and clean shaven. He wears a lot of tattoos on his arms, full sleeves, and a lot of piercings on his ears, nose, and lips. He is a lanky, skinny fellow from an eating disorder. He does have some muscles, mostly in his arms and abdomen. His legs have a few muscles but less so than the rest of his body. Ki sports a denim jacket vest over a dull green hoodie which is over yet another red button-up shirt. He wears dark grey slim fit jeans with dark grey tennis shoes. He also often wears a red beanie. Villain Costume His "villain costume" is just a face mask with goggles. His goggles have white X's on them and the face mask is covered with small spikes. He wears a black hoodie and a black sleeveless denim vest with small spikes on that as well. He wears the vest open. He is often sporting black jeans. The sleeves of the hoodie are rolled up to his elbows. He wears regular black tennis shoes. Personality Ki is a quiet, thrill seeker who is often jealous of the attention others get. He likes to be the center of attention. He doesn't act out when he doesn't get, but he does slink away to be alone and he often holds grudges on those who cockblock him. He does have jitters and a twitch most likely due to his powers. Perhaps, he represses his hyperactive nature which leads to his twitching and jitters. Ki is also diagnosed with depression and some say he might be bi-polar, but that is unconfirmed. Ki doesn't see the best in people, unlike Akio. He sees everyone realistically. A bunch of nobodies until people recognize that they have potential to be someone. He thinks he is lucky to have gotten into Yuuei and believes he doesn't deserve to have gone there. He also didn't like his experience at Yuuei, finding the teachers to be too "pro-hero". Right now, however, his sole motivation in life is to kill Akio Furasshu. Until he achieves that, there is no level to steep or dark for him to crawl into. If it's for achieving his goal, he'll do anything he needs to. Character Background Ki was born on November 14th, 1985 in Tokyo, Japan to a single mother. His mother wasn't a bad mother. She loved Ki just as much as any mother would love their child. He wasn't neglected or abused. He grew up relatively normal. However, just like himself, his mother battled depression and would later commit suicide when he was in high school. He never knew his father nor did he care to meet him. He had his mom and he was happy to be the man in her life. However, when she passed, it left a hole in his life which developed into his own depression. Ki and his mother moved to Musutafu when Ki got accepted to Yuuei. Ki met Akio Furasshu at Yuuei their 1st Year and Akio would go on to meet Ki's mother. His mother always liked Akio and was happy that he was Ki's friend. Ki never really had many friends. Akio would go on to help Ki through his mother's death and fill in that hole that she left behind. They graduated together and started an agency with several of their classmates. They continued to work together as heroes, becoming famous as a hero duo. It helped Ki feel happy, but the fame was going to his head and he saw Akio getting more attention. He felt as if Akio was letting the fame go to his head too, blocking his own partner from the well-deserved limelight. He never tried to confront Akio about this because he didn't want to believe his friend was doing it intentionally. However, as Akio got more and more popular and Ki himself started to look like the asshole who almost killed their criminals, he began to be less reasonable. Still unwilling to confront Akio instead waiting for Akio to come to him to apologize for hogging the spotlight, he began to become insanely jealous of his friend. At one point, a part of Ki was feeling worthless and considered suicide to end this obsession of jealousy towards his friend. A selfish part of him even considered suicide to break up their team. However, an even darker side of Ki decided to instead try to kill Akio himself. He thought if Akio was out of the picture by a fake suicide or murder than he could continue with a solo career and take his friend's displaced fame. Ki ended up sneaking into Akio's apartment and attempting to murder him in his sleep. He was going to make it look like a suicide, but Akio woke up when his and Ki's static shocked each other. They ended up having a large fight in Akio's neighborhood, attracting a lot of attention. After seeing the news reports filming their fight and the police getting ready to engage them, Ki fled the scene and went off the grid. Nobody really knows where he went. Some say he fled Japan entirely and he currently lives somewhere in South Korea or China. Some say they have found him down in the Fukuoka prefecture, others say he was spotted up in Hokkaido. Akio isn't pressing charges against his old colleague. Instead, like the true hero he is, he only wishes to reconnect with Ki and figure out what went wrong. However, the story of their fight spread throughout Japan quickly and, as a result, Ito lost his license and was wanted for questioning by the police. Some time had passed, and Ito had been in hiding, waiting and planning. He was a wanted man, and he could no longer go back to the life he used to live was no longer an option. He took odd jobs, he stole, he did whatever he needed to to get by, all for one purpose. To kill that bastard once and for all. But if he wanted revenge he needed money and lots of it. These side jobs and petty thefts wouldn't be enough. Nor would he. He needed to get stronger. Eventually, he encountered an underground group, looking for his help to break someone out. He hated criminals and he hated what he had become, but he hated Akio even more. This was all for his goal and until that was complete. He would gladly accept it all. Aspects # Jealous # Determined # Depression # Chip on his Shoulder # Vengeful Quirk Overcharge! Ki is a villain who can generate electricity from the palms of his hands. He can fire it at short-long distant ranges as well as close quarters touching. He can also embody his electricity and overcharge allowing him to run so fast that he can dodge a machine gun firing at him at close range for two minutes. However, as soon as he exits his overcharge mode, he immediately passes out. And if he uses his electricity for too long or too much, he can short-circuit and blow a fuse, effectively making him brain-dead for two minutes. Quirk Techniques Category:Villains Category:NPC